


My Northern Star

by PoachedEggs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I find this rather cute, M/M, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, sorry about all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoachedEggs/pseuds/PoachedEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twinkle twinkle littler star, my how we have come so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Northern Star

    Bill loved to be outside, especially at night. No matter where he was, whether it be on the grass, on the sidewalk, or on the roof of his house, he’d turn his head to the sky and look at the stars. A long time ago, he would have never relished in such things like star gazing, but after spending more than 80 years with his love, things would have been bound to change.

    In the time that Bill had spent with Dipper, Dipper taught Bill to slow down and take the pace of the world, watch how nature interacted and the beauty of it. They were the stereotypical couple, sharing an umbrella against the rain or cuddling under a blanket during a particular biting night. At first Bill felt a little out of place, but he went along with it for Dipper and soon it felt quite natural.

    But, like everything, nothing ever lasts. No, no that wasn’t right. Their love lasted, even after Dipper’s death. Even now, feeling like a piece of him was gone, his heart aching for the presence of his love, Bill took in a shaky breath and looked up at the sky. He would have brought Dipper back, would have turned him immortal, but Dipper had refused and made Bill promise that he would go on without him. Bill didn’t know how he could, but he was doing it.

    So, after Dipper’s death, after the funeral and the months of depression and sorrow that followed, Bill finally emerged from his house in the night and went to a hill. He conjured different bowls of celestial ingredients: galaxies, suns, interstellar clouds, everything that he could conjure in his power. His power had left him, making him mortal at the death of Dipper, and he had to face feelings he could have never imagined. It nearly brought him to his demise, but he remembered his love’s last words, a whisper that helped him slowly regain his strength.

    Dipping his hands into one of the bowls, he swirled his fingers around and emerged with a black ball dripping onto the grass. He then put it into one bowl after another until he finally created an  orange star, the shade that illuminated Dipper when they would watch sunsets together. Those were Bill’s favorite as the sun really brought out Dipper’s features and it always ended with Bill snuggling into Dipper’s side, burying his face into his neck and just losing himself.

    Cupping the orb with both hands, he brought it up to his face, giving it a gentle kiss and the orb brightened, swirls of gas and flares emitted from it, as if pleased by Bill’s touch. Bill then conjured a bow, a beautiful golden weapon with intricate carvings of symbols and patterns. Dipper would have loved it, trying to decipher what it all meant. Bill gently smiled at the thought and put the orb on the end of an arrow, placing it onto the bow and aiming at the sky, letting go and watching it fly like a shooting star across the heavens. When it finally reached its destination, it exploded like a supernova, a beautiful show of star dust and a rainbow of colors streaming across the sky.

    Bill was sure that this sight would be on the news and everyone would be freaking out about it, scientists trying to find out the strange phenomenon but no one will ever be able to crack what had happened. It would be his and Dipper’s little secret.

   Laying on the cool grass in his background, Bill stared at that star, which rested on the tip of the big dipper. It glowed so brightly all Bill could think of was Dipper’s smile. Bill whispered to the star a good night and fell asleep to a time when Dipper was young and the world was theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments give me life and are much appreciated! ^.^


End file.
